wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clare and Leo the MistWings
Clare and Leo are a pair of MistWing twins, both of which currently live in the location known as Mystic Ravine with their Anda Tipper. Appearance Leo is mostly in a cheerful pale sky blue. He has gray freckles covering his cheeks in a pattern similar to the constellation of Leo the lion, hence where he got his name. His crest and spine scales are unusually a bit fluffy. Leo mostly wears an orange sweater with the outline of a simple sun on it. He also displays a pendant around his neck that has an agate gem on it for luck. Like her brother, Clare is in the same shade of pale sky blue with gray spots mostly dappling her wing membranes. She has regular freckles on her cheeks. Clare can often be seen wearing a dark purple baseball cap on her head with a orange goldenrod flower outline. Her vest is also a similar shade of purple. Personality Clare lacks the confidence that her sibling has as she more of a book-worm. With this in mind, she is also a bit less athletic, making her more prone to get tired of running long distances. Her reading and decrypting skills, on the other hand, are very advance for a dragonet her age. Clare can't seem to let others know of secrets as whenever she tries to tell them, they most likely believe she's having another paranoid thought. This can be somewhat troublesome, especially when it involves Leo. Clare also is terrible with talking to people, which effects how she behaves around her crush, Dakota, who works for her Anda Tipper. Unlike his sister, Leo has a rather positive outlook on life. He's always trying to find the girl, but has no luck on doing so as he is somewhat oblivious that his all too happy go lucky behavior is what drives most of them away. He tries his best to be a good helper, and to some extent does so, and every once in a while unintentionally. However, that doesn't mean that he can't feel lonely. If he feels that Clare is betraying their sibling trust too much, he'll get upset, and shut himself from everyone. Back Story Clare and Leo were born from the same egg, both without the ability to use mist breath. Clare wasn't really the athletic type like her brother, but found out that drawing and reading unusual book was rather enjoying. Soon she had read most of the books in her local library, most of which several times, extending from new novels to that of ancient mythological history. Leo wasn't as quiet as his sister and was always trying to climb all over the trees near their home, running through puddles while unintentionally splashing water over passing by dragons, and doing anything he found fun. Leo prides his improvement over his artistic abilities as well as his shared love of video games with Clare. Their parents thought that this summer, they should send Clare and Leo out to the somewhat quiet town known as Mystic Ravine, to spend some time with their strange Anda Tipper, Anda being a combination of aunt and grandma. Originally the parents were coming along, but both their jobs interfered with such business, but felt that this would be a good time for them to develop independence. Quickly, Clare and Leo were placed into the closest flight group going there, as Clare felt that walking all the way there would be unsafe, and made it to the location. Trivia * Clare is based off the character Dipper from Gravity Falls * She likes to read mostly mythological inspired books Category:MistWings Category:Females Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress